


[MIB] Sinnerman （含pwp）（女A男O）

by lesliecaviezel



Series: High T [3]
Category: Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: International
Genre: ABO, Alpha Agent O, F/M, Omega High T, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介:O/High T"Somebody that I used to know"





	[MIB] Sinnerman （含pwp）（女A男O）

**Author's Note:**

> 备注:蜂兽事件于2016年在巴黎发生  
> *往年时间线有私设  
> *设定 2019年O的岁数是60，T的岁数是50

正文

【伦敦，2017】  
O不好糊弄。

这是T看着通讯屏的第一反应。

尽管O远在天边，但也近在咫尺。纽约，伦敦，一个超空间跳跃就能抵达的距离不是吗？

这不尽是T如此所思的全部原因。

他尽可以撒谎，但不是在O跟前。是的，他们不常接触了，也大概不敢称作熟识一一但她熟悉他身体的每个反应，洞悉他的所想一一他对她大抵亦是如此。

这是一场公平的游戏。舞弊没有可能，也没必要。

可他不得不。

O那双同样锐利的眼盯着他，两双灰绿的瞳仁透过虚拟信号隔空相交。

"你怎么了？"

瞧啊，是他最担心的问句。

他当然会回答"没事"，或许还"有点累"，不然还有什么是能讲的呢？最细微的征兆都能掀开他遮挡严实的幕布，在O面前。

O又审视了他好一会儿，久到他身体里的那个灵魂都快发抖着缩起身子。

"好，那么我期待你的下次通信。"

全息屏熄灭了。

她当然不会信，像O这样的聪明人足以撕开即便一个陌生人的灵魂。

他又能怎么办呢？这已是期待中最好的结局。

而他甚至连一个苦笑都作不出来。

 

  
【纽约，2014】  
"我喜欢你这样子。"

O侧坐在床边，夹着一根细长的香烟，却没有点燃。

"我赞同黑衣人的制服是流畅的艺术。"慢条斯理地系上最后一颗马甲纽扣，T从雕饰暗纹的床头直起身来，斜倚在一堆蓬松柔软的枕头上，一只手已经套进了西装袖子。

O转过身来，细跟高跟鞋还勾在足尖晃荡。"恕我不认同你的理解能力只达到了单纯认为我在夸赞制服的程度。"

"喔，那当然不......"T的嗓音逐渐低了下去。

"不然你觉得我千里迢迢从伦敦出差过来是为了什么呢？"T翘起腿，笔挺的西装裤下是若隐若现的曲线。

"我看你根本不是在出公差。"O危险地眯起眼睛，探身攥住T脖子上挂着的丝绸领带。"什么样的伦敦分部主管会出差出到纽约主管的床上？我看你该好好想一想。"

"那也得纽约主管下了默许的指令才行，"T故意地扬起头，与指间不断卷紧的领带同步向白发女性抿紧的薄唇凑近，"还必须是主管女士乐意与之发生些什么的人，不是吗？"

他们谁都没有说出"喜欢"二字，他们已经开始了，在收紧的呼吸中，O一粒粒剥开T刚收束整齐的马甲扣子，怀表链与勾勒腰部优美弧线的布料一齐松脱到了地板上。

"你知道熨西装的次数永远都不嫌多，特别是对于你这样爱好整洁的人。"O利落地抓过T套了一半的西装外套打了个结，让雕刻精细的床柱更直接地硌在T手腕的肌肤。

O顺手掸了掸套裙。"不过，对我来说，我还是倾向于从一开始就不把衣服弄皱。"O满意地打量，手指抚过T包裹完好的领口，倏地一扯。

小巧的纽扣滚动着挥别了垂落的线头，被O一把捏在手中。"现在我可是把持住了你的纽扣。有什么想说的吗？"

"我猜您这是想让我给出一个您不把它扔掉的绝妙理由，我尊敬的主管女士，"T作出一个夸张的点头动作，悠闲地陷在枕头里，"不过原谅我的直言不讳，我看您也没法套装一丝不苟地全身而退。"

T修长的腿伴着西装布料擦过空气的风声向O着装整齐的腰部勾去。O往旁边一躲，那条腿准确无误地架在了O的肩上。

"你还是矫健得跟头塔伦兽一样。"O嗤地笑了，手掌顺着T高悬的大腿向前滑去。

"彼此彼此。"

高跟鞋"扑"地落地，O压了上去。"我看你是在又一次发起对我的挑战。莫非你以为你可以全身而退？"

布料飒飒作响，T的另一条腿也勾了过来。"不，我看这可以是一个两败俱伤的结局。"

"也可以说是一个双赢的结局。"语毕，O已经侵略性地吻了上来。

 

O还骑在T腰上，毛刷蘸着紫色粉末一点点在眼皮上细心描画。"稍微蹭掉了一些，我相信我在你的脸上看到了紫色闪粉。"O补完最后一笔，并不合盖，随手把摊开的眼影盘放在一边。

"放心，唇印都留在领子里边，白衬衫也许会印上一点，但是从外头绝对看不到。"O翻开T的衣领，把红印指给床上压根不用费心垂眼的人看，又俯身在T布满印痕的胸口雪上加霜。

O直起身来的时候顿了顿。"怎么了？"

"只是想到哪怕在这种时候，你都永远全副武装，比如你完美的眼妆，"T动了动，换了个更舒服的姿势，"既然我们应当对彼此诚实以对......那么看到如你独自一人时，妆容完全卸下的样子，我有这个荣幸吗？"

"你要明白，即使是不对彼此撒谎的人之间，也会有所保留。"O看进T眼底深处。

"这就是黑衣人。"

T仿佛听到一声叹息。

"不过我总是这样告诉H，我们可以欺骗外界，但对彼此应当毫无保留。"T抬起头。

O皱了皱眉。"你伦敦分部的一线特工，年轻有为的那个？顺便提一句，我对你不止一次在这种时候提起他颇有微词一一虽然别的时间我们也没空。"

"是的，他具有某种领导特质，"T自顾自讲下去，"H将来有望接我的班，我抱以极大希望。"

O哼了一声。"才这时候就开始思考接班的事了？我看你是精力过剩。"

斜斜瞥向别处，叹了口气，O忽然一把捏住T的下巴:"即使这事儿没准，我给你的建议还是一一"O欲言又止。

"我看该检验一下你的身手还能不能继续符合我的期望了。"话锋一转，O双腿一夹，毫无征兆地挥出一掌。

"乐意之至，我的女士。"并拢的，涂着精致指甲的手指架在了T裹在白衬衫皱褶衣袖中的左臂，之前用作束缚的黑西装不知何时已空荡荡悬在床头。

"我早该知道，"O短促地笑，"尽管放马过来，请吧？"

T动作迅速，身子一翻:"恭敬不如从命。"

现在仰躺在床上的是O了，伸出的胳臂勾在T的脖颈，缓慢拉近的同时耳语道:"我更加相信你有能力按照我的建议去做了，那就是一一"

O在挺身按倒T的过程中又接下两记手刀。

"多活几年。"

 

  
【伦敦，1999】  
夜晚的街道两侧停满汽车。

钢铁制成的机器不知疲惫，驾驶的主人却尽数归家，为明日如常开展平凡的一天贡献整个黑夜的休憩。

街道空旷，高跟鞋敲击路面的嗒嗒声也只能在身旁同伴耳中引起注意。细高跟与软质鞋底的响声并不搭调，又出奇地和谐。

"对于伦敦分部的有为一线特工，我并不认为我能有什么特别的东西能教给你。但他们非要我传授些什么课程。"

混着几不可见的一缕白色的淡金鬈发在空中随步伐飘荡，伦敦分部女主管停在了一辆老旧轿车前。

"所以我带你来了这里。"她拉开车门，看了他一眼。

"请吧？"

 

"弗雷迪，请送我们下去。"

"没问题，O。"

 

"啊，是布鲁斯。"高跟鞋有节奏地叩击地板，在不引人瞩目的舞步中，O自然地移动到了舞池角落。

"看看周围。"

T只须轻轻扫视，便将O想要他看的尽收眼底。一张张蓝色，灰色，还有说不清什么颜色的各异面孔，伴着他们生着或没生着附肢的躯体，带着迷惘融化在音乐迷惘的节奏中。

摇摆，碰撞，眼神交汇，恍惚中与任何一家普通夜店无异。

"随便泼出一杯水，大概在这里能收获来自八个星系的几十种瞪视目光。你可以看到无数种类人生物。那么真正的人类呢？恐怕除了我们这样的没有多少能到达这里，记忆清除器会忠实地为我们保守秘密。"

"我不知道你有没有想过，既然他们作为'移民'，与人类共同呼吸的是一个星球上的空气，为什么却要在同一个屋檐下隐藏自我，彻底与人类社会隔离。如果是为了控制危害考虑，他们的生活即使与人类有别也趋于遵循其一定规律，并不是无法无天，无迹可寻。"

"你可以说是为了防止外星罪犯。可是最普通的人类社会也存在罪犯，并不是说来自外星的罪犯就能对秩序造成更大的破坏。"

"既然外星生命是普遍存在的，为什么还要让大部分人类自欺欺人？信息封锁真的利于地球的发展吗？"

"总结起来，三个字一一无厘头。"O没有停止舞动，口中却已经下了定论。

"你有没有想过为什么，T？"

T的嗓音低哑。"也许和你一样。"

O紧紧盯着T的双眼。"我曾经在脑中多次推演这些想法，最终所有逻辑都指向无解。然后我明白了。并不是逻辑如此，世界上的一切就都会按照逻辑运转。有时，物质会滞后于思维，且是无法一蹴而就的。"

T没有说话。

"我得出了结论。受制于这种关系，我们看到的现状可以解释为，代价。外星人为了得以在地球接受庇护，付出了时刻隐藏行迹的代价。凡事都有代价，而这种代价恰恰是各种巧合综合作用的结果。"

"凡事都有代价。不能再赞成了。"T喃喃低语。

O蹙眉，用一种复杂的眼神打量T。"这让我想到，几年前有个小伙子跟我聊天时，偶然问到我是否相信爱。而作为一名高级特工，我必须给出一个能代表大部分黑衣人原则的答案。当时我的回答是，爱情只是化学反应，是一种巧合，只会让我无法在重要的事情上集中注意力。"

"但是......"O截住话头，翻开套裙，从大腿内侧的绑带上抽出一把泛着冷光的枪。

T把手伸进西装里。"我看到了。"

 

音乐依旧混乱不知所云地响着。

"也许这就是成为黑衣人的代价，哈？"O与T背靠背，正以同样的步调向前稳步移动，手里的扳机一刻不停地扣下。

"是什么外星黑帮会蠢到在人山人海的夜店里发动一场袭击，还是黑衣人在场的情况下一一脑袋。"

T低下头避过一道闪光，抬头瞄准，开枪还击。

"现在我可是真正理解了'凡事都有代价'了。"T半开玩笑地说，左手接过O递来的小巧炸弹丢了出去。

O只是在T看不见的地方轻轻摇了摇头。

 

两个一袭黑衣的人站在DJ台的废墟中，面面相觑。

"你认为这堆玩意儿......的报告该怎么写？"O吹了吹发热的枪口。

"瓦斯爆炸，也许？"T认真地看着O的动作。

O愣了一秒，接着哈哈大笑。

"你知道吗，在写报告之前，我还是想再回答一下几年前那个小伙子的问题一一反正宇宙间的事情就是一系列不合逻辑的巧合作用的结果一一至于现在，我还是更愿意相信我脑袋里的那些无厘头化学反应。"

 

"我最讨厌写报告了。在此之前，在被炸的一塌糊涂的夜店幸免于难的隔间里稍微拖延一会儿，我看，无伤大雅。"

O扒开衣领，咬上了T粉红色的乳头。

 

  
【伦敦，2004】  
香烟在指间沉默地燃烧，缭绕细细的烟雾。

"我明天就走。调任纽约总部主管，公开宣布过，你知道的。"O率先开口，一口标准的伦敦腔在四壁间回荡。

"也要恭喜你了，伦敦分部主管。"

"当然你现在更该理解了，凡事都有代价。"

O掐灭了烟。

 

  
【纽约，2017】  
只有知晓内部行动安排的人才能做到这一点。

O攥紧钢笔，在笔记本上落下一串瘦长的字迹。

没有必要记在Y形电脑上，冒着被人查阅的风险。

唯一与此事有涉及的单位就是伦敦分部。

逻辑如此，无可辩白。

O只是想不通为什么。

 

  
【伦敦，2018】  
"我想和你谈谈蜂兽的集群形式。"

突兀地吐出这句话，T内心一阵畅快。话已出口，木已成舟，那玩意儿就不敢随意把持他的嘴胡言乱语一一全息通讯的对面可是O，无所不知的O。

即使这句挣脱意料的话付出的代价是头脑中无数根小针戳刺一般的痛楚。

O在屏幕中显得超乎寻常地冷静。"那么，请吧？"

"我是对抗过蜂兽的一一"多么诚恳可信的开场白，足以衔接一切真实与谎言一一"再加上我们历经牺牲得来的线报......"

伟大的牺牲，我们永远不会忘记。T孤独地在心中补上一句。那些牺牲品，也包括他自己。

"足以推论出，蜂兽作为母体，在摧毁猎物之后，会注射自己的DNA，从内部控制敌人。我们的生物分析专家推断，新产生的寄生体尚拥有部分自我意识，因为蜂兽需要借用其原有人格达到它的目的。当然在没有实验数据支持下，都只是揣测，如果找到个牺牲品问问也许能了解他们的真实状态。"

问问吧，问问他吧，这个牺牲品就在眼前。但是命运啊，他向命运祈祷她不要问。

O没有问。"黑衣人组织感谢你的辛勤工作，T老大。我们已经进行了记录，为我们抵御宇宙间最邪恶的生物的研究工作添砖加瓦。除此之外，你还有什么想说的吗？"

他想。他的嘴唇在小幅度颤抖，恰巧湮没在跳跃的信号频闪中。

他的声带不听使唤。

等等，再等等。

"我......"

"好的，那么再见了。期待你的下一次通讯。"

 

  
【巴黎，2019】  
铁塔上的脉冲，O感觉到了，他们所有赶来的黑衣人都感觉到了。

他们知道M和H在铁塔上，T老大曾经也是。

他们知晓发生了什么事，不只通过C。

 

M和H向这边来了。

"她真如传闻中那么难对付吗？"劫后余生的欢笑。

O不用想就知道他们间在酝酿些什么，她太熟悉了。

 

"这回你没有搞砸。"O扫了M一眼，这个聪明有为又果决冷静的年轻特工，谁会不喜欢呢？

"其实我们......"H在解释，絮絮叨叨地，啊，天哪。

O尽力露出一个若无其事的表情。"T是我们有史以来最优秀的特工之一，我们会......"

 

命运啊，面前的M在她的眼中恍惚了。

"你们应当招募我。我完全没有个人生活！是的，连爱情也没有。这只会让我从重要的事情上分心。"  
"你可真是合适得......令人心酸呐。"

"宇宙万物运转的真相，我想探究。"  
"你喜欢探究真相，对吧？伦敦那边......好像出问题了。"

她年轻时的金发，映着夜店幻灭的灯光，在她眼前闪烁。  
"当时我的回答是，爱情只是化学反应，是一种巧合，只会让我无法在重要的事情上集中注意力。" "至于现在，我还是更愿意相信我脑袋里的那些无厘头化学反应。"

在她的大床上。"我看这可以是一个两败俱伤的结局。" "也可以说是一个双赢的结局。"  
"我的建议是，多活几年。"

 

  
"我们会......想念他的。"O移回了视线。

 

  
"M，你周一来纽约分部报到。而你，H，伦敦实习主管。"

"你跟我来。"O用眼角示意M跟上。

"你曾经跟我说过，你想探究宇宙间万物运转的真相。现在你知道了。"两人并肩向前走去。

"那么你也应当明白了......"O投来一个意味深长的眼神，似乎在此之下还深深掩埋着什么。

 

"凡事都有代价。"


End file.
